bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother House/Canada
This section is about the Big Brother House in Canada. For more houses, check out Big Brother House. Original House The original house was used only for season one. The house was mostily on 1 floor with the HoH room and the front door being upstairs. The house is quite unique for a Big Brother house in that the garden is inside with lights being used to simulate day and night. The only outdoor area is a small hot tub area. Season 1 - Mid-Century Modern Bathroom BBCAN1.jpg|Bathroom Bedroom BBCAN1.jpg|Bedroom Diary Room BBCAN1.jpg|Diary Room Dining Room BBCAN1.jpg|Dining Room Have Not BBCAN1.jpg|Have-Not Room HoH BBCAN1.jpg|HOH Room Hot Tub BBCAN1.png|Hot Tub Kitchen BBCAN1.jpg|Kitchen Living Room BBCAN1.png|Living Room Patio BBCAN1.jpg|Patio Pool BBCAN1.jpg|Pool Storage Room BBCAN1.png|Storage Room Second House The second house was introduced in season 2 and has been used until season 6. Much of the layout is identical (Location of the DR being next to the stairs, the inclusion of the outdoor door area.) This house also has more rooms on the second story (with the main bedroom, bathroom and HoH room being upstairs). This house also has a small room for twists (in season 2, this was the War Room. In season 3, this was the Vault. In season 4, this was the High Rollers Room. In season 5, this was the Bridge). The room is also used for the HoH to make nominations. Season 2 - Modern/Contemporary/Natural Bathroom BBCAN2.jpg|Bathroom Bedroom BBCAN2.jpg|Bedroom Diary Room BBCAN2.jpg|Diary Room Dining Room BBCAN2.jpg|Dining Room HoH BBCAN2.jpg|HOH Room Hot Tub BBCAN2.jpg|Hot Tub Kitchen BBCAN2.jpg|Kitchen Living Room BBCAN2.jpg|Living Room Pool BBCAN2.jpg|Pool Storage BBCAN2.jpg|Storage Room WarRoom BBCAN2.jpg|War Room Season 3 - Industrial/Steampunk Bathroom BBCAN3.jpeg|Bathroom Bedroom BBCAN3.jpeg|Bedroom Dining Room BBCAN3.jpg|Dining Room HoH Bathroom BBCAN3.jpeg|HOH Bathroom HoH BBCAN3.jpeg|HOH Room Hot Tub BBCAN3.jpeg|Hot Tub Kitchen BBCAN3.jpeg|Kitchen Living Room BBCAN3.jpeg|Living Room Pool BBCAN3.jpeg|Pool Season 4 - BBCAN Grand (Casino) big-brother-canada-4-backyard-02.jpg|Backyard big-brother-canada-4-pool.jpg|Pool big-brother-canada-4-bedroom-01.jpg|Bedroom big-brother-canada-4-bedroom-hundo-01.jpg|Bedroom big-brother-canada-4-diary-hall-01.jpg|Diary Room Hallway big-brother-canada-4-high-roller-01.jpg|High Roller Room big-brother-canada-4-high-roller-02.jpg|High Roller Room HOH-S4.jpg|HOH Room big-brother-canada-4-hoh-01.jpg|HOH Room big-brother-canada-4-hoh-02.jpg|HOH Room big-brother-canada-4-house-backyard-01.jpg|Backyard big-brother-canada-4-house-bathroom-01.jpg|Bathroom big-brother-canada-4-house-dining-01.jpg|Dining Room big-brother-canada-4-house-dining-02.jpg|Dining Room Living-S4-1.jpg|Living Room big-brother-canada-4-house-living-01.jpg|Living Room big-brother-canada-4-house-living-02.jpg|Living Room big-brother-canada-4-house-living-03.jpg|Living Room big-brother-canada-4-house-living-05.jpg|Living Room big-brother-canada-4-house-living-06.jpg|Living Room big-brother-canada-4-house-living-07.jpg|Living Room HaveNot-S4.jpg|Have-Not Room Pantry-S4.jpg|Storage Room Season 5 - BBCAN Odyssey (Space Ship) bbcan5-house-bathroom-01.jpg|Bathroom bbcan5-house-bedroom-01.jpg|Bedroom bbcan5-house-diaryroom-01.jpg|Diary Room bbcan5-house-dining-01.jpg|Dining Room bbcan5-house-havenot-01.jpg|Have-Not Room bbcan5-house-kitchen-01.jpg|Kitchen bbcan5-house-living-01.jpg|Living Room HOH-S5.jpg|HOH Room bbcan5-house-lounge-01.jpg|The Bridge bbcan5-house-pantry-01.jpg|Storage Room bbcan5-house-backyard-01.jpg|Backyard bbcan5-house-hot-tub-01.jpg|Outdoor Area bbcan5-house-pool-01.jpg|Pool Current House The show was put on hiatus after season 5 ended, and the second house was demolished and the studio that it was located in was sold. Once it was announced that the show would be returning for season 6, a new studio was used and a new house was built. It has a near identical layout to the second house, however there are minor differences, such as some rooms being smaller than before, while others are much bigger. Another example, the living room, which used to be sunken down in the second house, but has entirely level ground in this new house. The special room for nominations returned as well, becoming the season 6 Throne Room. Season 6 - Heaven vs. Hell Can6Backyard.jpg|Backyard Entrance BathroomShowers1.jpg|Bathroom Can6Bathroom.jpg|Bathroom HaveNotRoom.jpg|Have-Not Room HOHBed.jpg|HOH Room HOHSittingRoom.jpg|HOH Room HOHWashroom.jpg|HOH Bathroom HotTub.jpg|Hot Tub HotTubHallway.jpg|Hot Tub Hallway Kitchen.jpg|Kitchen Living.jpg|Living Room Pantry.jpg|Storage Room WendysDriveThru.jpg|Storage Room Drive Thru Window RedBedroom.jpg|Bedroom WhiteBedroom.jpg|Bedroom Upstairs.jpg|Second Floor Lounge VotingRoom.jpg|Throne Room Season 7 - SPY HQ BBCAN7 House - Backyard Entrance.jpg|Backyard Entrance BBCAN7 House - Backyard.jpg|Backyard BBCAN7 House - Bathroom Hallway.jpg|Bathroom Hallway BBCAN7 House - Bathroom 2.jpg|Bathroom BBCAN7 House - Bathroom.jpg|Bathroom BBCAN7 House - Bedroom 1.jpg|Bedroom BBCAN7 House - Bedroom 2.jpg|Bedroom BBCAN7 House - Diary Room Hallway.jpg|Diary Room Hallway BBCAN7 House - Diary Room.jpg|Diary Room BBCAN7 House - Dining Room.jpg|Dining Room BBCAN7 House - Eye.jpg|The Eye BBCAN7 House - Front Door.jpg|Front Door BBCAN7 House - HOH Bathroom.jpg|HOH Bathroom BBCAN7 House - HOH Room 2.jpg|HOH Room BBCAN7 House - HOH Room.jpg|HOH Room BBCAN7 House - HOH Room Entrance.jpg|HOH Room Entrance BBCAN7 House - Kitchen.jpg|Kitchen BBCAN7 House - Living Room.jpg|Living Room BBCAN7 House - Upper Living Room.jpg|Living Room BBCAN7 House - Mainframe.jpg|Mainframe BBCAN7 House - Have-Not Room.jpg|Have-Not Room BBCAN7 House - Upstairs Lounge.jpg|Upstairs Lounge Trivia References Category:Big Brother House